


Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and master chef. Not so much on that last one.





	Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another installment of my Science Bros series! Hoping to finally have this series complete within the next few weeks so fingers crossed I can get through that. If you’re still following along with this, thank you for your apparently endless patience! XD Hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think via kudos or comments!

To say that he was an expert in the kitchen would be a grand overstatement. But he was Tony Stark. If he could build the sort of things he managed to build and call himself a genius, then in theory, he could cook eggs, right? Right. 

 

Well, easier said than done anyway. 

 

The kitchen was a bit of a mess from his attempt at making breakfast for himself and Bruce. Messes could be dealt with, however, he assured himself. Tony Stark could handle anything. Even without having someone else around he could pay to take care of it for him. Easy peasy. 

 

Except it kind of wasn’t and he was internally cursing himself for ever thinking he could get out of bed and surprise Bruce with breakfast before the scientist woke up. Breakfast that he made himself no less. Oh well. In for a penny, in for a pound.

 

He glared down at the second batch of eggs he’d managed to burn like it had personally offended him before tossing the entire contents of the pan into the trash. Back to the drawing board. He had to get the next one right because he knew Bruce would likely be awake soon and the surprise would be ruined. Call him crazy, but he liked doing nice things for a man who so rarely had nice things happen to him.

 

“If you glared at those eggs any harder, I think they would’ve burst into flame.” Bruce’s tone was nothing but fond amusement from the doorway to the kitchen and Tony turned to look at him, the engineer clad in designer jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt and an apron that said ‘Kiss the Genius.’ 

 

Tony huffed a sheepish laugh and set the pan on the stove once more. “Would’ve had it coming.”

 

“Such offensive breakfast food. I can see how they would’ve.” The sleepy scientist walked over to Tony in sweatpants and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt, bare feet shuffling over the floor. He leaned in to wrap his arms around Tony, his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “What were you trying to make?”

 

“Scrambled eggs. Just something simple. Figured I’d surprise you.” Tony ruefully gestured to the messy stove and counter where he’d strewn out the supplies he’d been using. “Surprise! Haven’t actually made food yet, but I’ll get there.”

 

Smiling lips pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and Tony felt some of the tension he’d built up slowly start to fade. Bruce just had that effect on him somehow. Not that Tony would have ever complained about that.

 

“I have complete faith in you. You’re Tony Stark. You can do anything you put your mind to. Like saving the world or making your boyfriend breakfast.” Bruce’s unwavering faith in him always gave Tony such a warm feeling inside that made him want nothing more than to give him the world. But Bruce only wanted Tony and the engineer adored him for it.

 

“Well, how about we do cereal and toast and then I help you wake up properly?” Tony turned in Bruce’s embrace so he could frame the other man’s face between his palms, a smile of his own mirroring the one that Bruce gave him.

 

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Mister Stark,” Bruce replied before their lips met in a lingering kiss that made Tony’s toes want to curl.

 

“Hm...on second thought...let’s skip breakfast, Doctor Banner,” Tony murmured with a sly grin, then gripped Bruce’s hand to lead him out of the kitchen, back to the bedroom. The mess he’d made and food could all wait. He heard the laugh that escaped Bruce as he linked his fingers with Tony’s and followed along behind him.

 

Tony Stark might not have been a genius in the kitchen, but he was still a genius.


End file.
